DarK Soul
by MoSa
Summary: UA. Marina lo perdio todo, sola se quedo; parece que no hay nadie que la salve de esta perdición... R
1. Capitulo 1 Mil veces el infierno

**Nota de la autora: Primeramente quiero agradecerles por entrar a leer este fic, que ****a decir verdad se me hizo muy fuerte siendo que yo lo escribi, espero haberlo escrito y descrito bien. Adoro a Marina, su personaje como tal, pero la verdad lo que quiero describir es que hay una realidad demasiado oculta en la sociedad referente al trafico de menores de edad. Lo narrado aqui supera con creces la realidad que viven estas niñas que por motivos caen en este infierno que al parecer no hay quienes la salven, Dios cuide y vele por ella. **

**Cabe aclarar que Marina y los demás personajes no me pertenecen si no a CLAMP y que este fic es de solo entretenimiento. Además quiero agregar que contiene contenido sexualmente explícito. Así es que si eres pequeñito te invito a que pases leer algún otro fic dado que este aun no es para tu edad XD, espero y comprendas… Gracias n.n …**

Dark Soul

Capítulo 1 Mil veces el infierno

La música no paraba de sonar, Dark Soul es el sitio. Al entrar solo caballeros puedes encontrar, dispuestos a derrochar todo su dinero en este prestigiado lugar. Dark Soul se caracteriza por tener mujeres con una belleza muy peculiar. Preciosas hembras se observan, pechos voluminosos, estrecha cintura con prominentes caderas, cabellos entre rubios y rojizos combinados con una hermosa tez blanca con ojos de color desde cafés hasta verdes y azules pasando por varias matices y combinaciones… Cada una tan bien formada, que esa es la magia que solo Dark Soul tiene.

Sus cuerpos desnudos bailando sin parar al ritmo de aquella incitadora melodía. Muchas caras, demasiadas miradas… Calor, deseo, lujuria perfuma el ambiente, una mezcla perfecta que deleita a cada hombre. Hipnotizados al ver el armonioso movimiento de cadera y poder mirar mas de cerca cada parte intima que la muchacha postraba con cada pose incitante. Ese es su trabajo, entre mas seducción ofrecida a su presa, esta daba todo: Relojes, anillos, cadenas, esclavas… Con tal de poseer a la preciosidad que tiene enfrente. Ese el toque que solo Dark Soul podía ofrecer.

Además de brindar hermosas damas, también proporcionaba entre los mejores vinos y licores que en todo el mundo no se podían probar.

Luces neón, música seductora, mesas alrededor de un escenario el cual tiene un tubo en medio. Siempre ofreciendo un espectáculo al público que no estuviera entretenido con alguna muchacha bailándole totalmente en frente o de paso que se haya ido a poseerla al no poder contenerse. Demasiado humo de cigarro que apenas se distingue aquella enorme puerta al fondo a la parte izquierda del pequeño escenario, a la cual entraban señoritas semidesnudas acompañadas de un cliente y otras saliendo totalmente desnudas, suponiendo que el cliente ha pagado todo el servicio y abandonado el lugar saliendo antes que ellas.

En los últimos 3 años se ha observado muchos mas clientes que jamás había tenido Dark Soul, de lunes a domingo justo a las 12 en punto de la noche era su mayor espectáculo, dado que había en particular una muchachita notablemente más joven que las demás. De hermosos cabellos azules, de largo hasta sus redondas y bien formadas nalgas. Si mas de alguno la ha visto bien, tiene los mas hermosos ojos azules que ninguna tiene en comparación. Su cuerpo algo más menudo que el resto crea un hechizo totalmente distinto que las demás implantaban. Ella bailaba exclusivamente a esa hora, demasiados hombres enloquecidos al verla desprenderse de cada prenda, ella solamente quedaba semidesnuda, mostrando solamente sus medianos senos, erguidos totalmente que con algún movimiento de su armonioso cuerpo, ellos se meneaban siguiendo la pauta. Zafira solo era ofrecida al mejor postor.

Diez minutos antes de la hora había una ronda de quien daba más dinero por el cuerpo de Zafira, porque al final del baile ella se iba por la puerta de la izquierda del escenario para arreglarse, según a los gustos del hombre que pago por ella para tocarla y hacerle lo que sus instintos mas bajos le dictaban.

"Una noche mas, y yo sigo muerta" Ante aquel espejo de esa lujosa suite, la cual tiene una enorme cama con forma de circulo al centro y cubierta con sabanas de seda color vino tinto, rodeada de velas en su mayoría de color rojo siendo la única fuente de iluminación de esa habitación y el imponente espejo completamente de frente a la cama colgado de una pared y otro aun mas grande cubriendo totalmente lo que debería ser el techo de la suite.

Y ella sigue ahí observándose, su cara maquillada con un toque de blush rojizo en sus pómulos, sus ojos sombreados desde un color morado intenso de adentro hasta un lila claro por la parte superior del parpado y delineados por la parte inferior del ojo con un color negro, brillantitos se puso en casi toda su cara y su cuerpo, la cual a cierto ángulo reflejaba un poco de luz, sus labios pintados de un pronunciado rojo carmín. Su cabello totalmente rizado, perfumado con una fragancia olor a frambuesa.

"Esto no debió de ser así, esta que veo aquí sé que no soy yo", esta vestida con un babydoll de tela semitransparente color lila, resaltando sus medianos pechos, con detalles hechos con el mismo hilo del conjunto para aparentar una cintura mas estrecha y caderas mas grandes, totalmente descalza esperando a que entre el maldito animal que noche tras noche, distinto en cada ocasión, quita parte de su memoria, erosiona su esencia y le roba cada vez mas lo poco que aun le queda de inocencia.

_-__ Mamá, Papá ¿En donde están?- Marina hace un llamado en la enorme mansión donde ella y su familia habitan._

_- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Vuelve a llamarlos pero tal como ella lanzo el grito uno viene de regreso de menor intensidad a sus oídos. "El eco__... otra vez no están" Suspira y decide entrar a la casa resignada a que otra vez la tarde la pasará sola._

-Así que tú eres la famosa Zafira-

Marina ni si quiera noto en que momento se abrió la puerta, porque ella seguía viéndose en el espejo recordando lo ultimo sucedido antes de caer en la desgracia que parece que no tendrá final.

-¡Maldita perra!, ¡Te estoy hablando!- Aquel regordete señor, de cabello chino color negro, la cara llena de espinillas, ojos color café algo pequeños para poder hacer buena proporción. Usando un pantalón de mezclilla sumamente apretado que visiblemente da a notar su excitación, una camisa que se ve en exceso sudada de la parte de las axilas y totalmente apretujada que parece que es pura panza lo que tiene.

La ansiedad y la lujuria son visibles en esta otra bestia que ha gastado los ahorros de su vida para tener solo una noche con ella.

"Y la historia vuelve a empezar..." Marina trato de ignorar aquel último llamado, sabiendo lo que debe de hacer, ya que lleva más de tres años con la nociva rutina, que sería mil veces el infierno que esto.

Marina camina hacia el animal, que sin permiso alguno la empieza a tocar desenfrenadamente, pasando por sus nalgas, apretujando con demasiada fuerza sus senos lo cual provoca que Zafira suelte un fuerte gemido de dolor. El gorila totalmente desenfrenado con lo sucedido le arranca la poca ropa que cubre a Zafira; quedando desnuda ante la lujuriosa mirada.

El hombre extasiado con lo que hizo, se deshace de su camisa, dando a denotar un asqueroso pecho lleno totalmente de pelo y a través de él se pueden observar aun más espinillas. Una vez librándose de un estorbo, continua con el siguiente, en un movimiento logra quitar el botón de sus jeans para bajar el cierre y quitárselo totalmente junto con sus bóxer para aventarlos a no se que lugar de la habitación.

_Ringg... Ringgg..._

_-Si ¿diga?-_

_-¿Marina Ryuuzaki?_

_-Si ella habla, ¿En que le puedo ayudar?-_

_-Hablamos del departamento forense del estado-_

"_No, no debe ser, no puede ser..." con la voz entre cortada –Si, diga, lo escucho-_

_-Sus padres, los señores Ryuuzaki han muerto, dado que no hay familiares conocidos hasta ahora para arreglar lo de la patria potestad porque aun es menor de edad, prepare una pequeña maleta con sus pertenencias, un carro del gobierno pasará en una hora por usted, lamento lo sucedido-_

_Marina ni siquiera tiene la capacidad de colgar el teléfono, cada palabra fue tan rápida... "¿Muertos?, ¿Mis papás?..." Lagrimas, demasiadas lágrimas salen de sus ojos._

El tipejo esta desnudo, Zafira también lo esta.

-Como he pagado demasiado, tengo entendido que accedes... Bueno aunque te resistas, tienes que hacer lo que yo diga-

Zafira, ni se inmuta, prefiere no responder y para evitar que el animal se enoje, responde un si con la cabeza en señal de afirmación, sin antes mirarlo con tanto odio.

-Bien, así es que ven, arrodíllate y chúpamelo, ¡Anda, vamos!- Señala su pequeño miembro, que parece no sobre pasar ni los 10 centímetros de largo.

Zafira, algo experta; aunque todo este tiempo ha sido más que obligada a aprender, introduce el miembro del hombre en su boca. Succionando desde la punta, hasta la base del pene. Movimientos firmes y controlados, separándose cada cuando para agarrarlo entre sus manos y seguir con el movimiento.

-Ahhhh, esooo, mmmm...- El animal empieza a emitir ciertos gemidos. Zafira continua con su labor, cada vez sube mas al ritmo y el choque que produce su boca con el pene hacen un extraño ruido.

Pasaron así como 5 minutos, Zafira hincada frente a este tipo chupando y succionando el pene, y el otro no parando de gemir como animal. Accidentalmente Zafira entre cerro su boca de más y lo mordió.

-¡Ahh! ¡Perra maldita!- Y le suelta una enorme cachetada que la tira al suelo del fuerte golpe. Zafira lo mira con demasiado recelo, no es le primero que le pega así y no es el primero que ella muerde a propósito.

-¡Ni te inmutas!, anda pídeme disculpas, híncate, bésalo y pídele perdón también a él-

Zafira no le responde, lentamente se para del suelo y estando de pie frente a él, vuelve a verlo aun con más odio.

-Así que no hablas, pues yo te haré hablar- El animal del coraje le pega aun mas fuerte en el cachete, Zafira cae con mas fuerza al suelo, tanto es su odio que ni si quiera puede llorar. Estando boca abajo totalmente tendida en el suelo, el hombre la agarra de una pierna y la voltea.

-¡Mírame!, anda ¡Mírame!- Zafira lo ve, pero su mirada ya es indescriptible.

El animal esboza una retorcida sonrisa, se hinca frente a ella abre sus piernas para dejar ver su sexo que tiene un poco de vello azul en el monte de Venus, sus labios mayores bien definidos que apenas se abren para dejar ver un poco su interior. El tipo se inclina más para estar frente a su vagina, con sus regordetes dedos abre un poco los labios mayores, introduce un poco su nariz para aspirar ese olor que solo una doncella como ella le podía ofrecer. Estando extasiado, continua su labor al empezar a mordisquear el clítoris, evidentemente lo hace demasiado fuerte porque Zafira se retuerce del dolor, intenta zafarse por todos lo medios, pero parece que el gorila es mas fuerte que ella, ya que la tiene bien prensada de las piernas, las cuales las ha apretado tan enérgicamente que se puede ver pequeñas partes coloradas por la acumulación de sangre.

Ya no resiste el dolor, es demasiado y por mas que ha intentado no llorar en todo este tiempo que ha estado, este animal la han logrado quebrantar, dando así paso a soltar un lastimero llanto, con unas cuantas lagrimas salidas de sus ojos azules.

El hombre suelta una fuerte carcajada -¿Qué tal perra?, ¿Verdad que duele?-

Zafira sigue tirada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, el animal sigue hincado frente a ella, viendo que no hay respuesta de ningún tipo, salvo que ha dejado de emitir aquel llanto, se deja caer en el cuerpo de Zafira, casi le saca el aire dado que es demasiado peso del que puede soportar. Una lágrima sin poder evitarlo vuelve a caer, como el hombre quedo frente a su cara, con su asquerosa lengua le chupa la lágrima. Por un momento se detuvo a ver sus ojos azules, hermosos en verdad, pero al animal que le importaba verlos y a pesar de que aspiraba ese delicioso aroma que emanaba de la caballera de Zafira, no dejaba de tratarla de lo peor.

**Espero que este primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado, lo sé Marina no merece ese trato pero ya veran.. no olviden dejar reviews xD...**


	2. Capitulo 2 El inicio de mi prisión

Capitulo 2 El inicio de mi prisión

_-Señor Juez, al parecer los señores Ryuuzaki no tienen familiares cercanos, salvo este señor llamado Zuko Sutsone, primo segundo del señor Ryuuzaki y a aceptado quedarse con la niña y manejar su herencia hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad- El abogado que esta frente al estrado le muestra todos los papeles por los cuales Marina sin ningún problema puede ir con el._

_El Juez minuciosamente revisa cada papel presentado, verificando que no fuera falsificado algún dato... –El veredicto esta decidido, Marina Ryuuzaki estará bajo la tutela de Zuko Sutsone hasta su mayoría de edad, que es en aproximadamente 3 años; tiene todos los permisos como si fuera su propio padre, caso cerrado- Y le Juez da tres martillazos indicando fin de la sesión y del caso._

_Zuko surca un poco sus finos labios, es un señor de aproximadamente 35 años, cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Un poco moreno, pareciendo que se expone demasiado al sol. Vistiendo un fino traje color café, con camisa blanca y una corbata negra, se dirige con su abogado para poder pasar por Marina. _

_-Claro, ella se encuentra en un internado, en lo que era localizado no se podía quedar sola- _

_-Perfecto, iré por ella- _

_Se retira del estrado, da una pequeña caminata alrededor del edificio, recorriendo varias oficinas, bajando varias escaleras para llegar al estacionamiento. Mete su mano en el bolsillo para sacar sus llaves. Acciona el botón de la alarma y a unos escasos metros se visualiza un lujoso auto azul que prende y apaga sus luces casi al instante en que Zuko acciono la alarma. Abre la puerta de ese Viper modelo 2008, se escucha el ruido de motor al encendido, haciendo varias maniobras sale del estacionamiento del edificio judicial._

_Vira a la izquierda, recorre 5 cuadras, da vuelta a la derecha, camina unas 10 cuadras. El semáforo se ha puesto en rojo. Mientras, esta escuchando música clásica, con el aire acondicionado encendido dado que afuera hay un exceso de calor. El semáforo cambia a verde, pisa el acelerador, el motor se escucha un poco acelerado libera el acelerador para pisar el clutch y hacer el cambio de velocidad y así avanza otra 20 cuadras más._

_"María Madre de los Remedios", -Tal parece que he llegado-, estaciona su auto una cuadra adelante. Abre la puerta se baja del auto, la cierra y de un movimiento activa la alarma, toma el juego de llaves y los mete en su bolsillo._

_Voz del interfon –Si, ¿Quién la busca?-_

_-Su tío Zuko, traigo la orden del Juez de que me la puedo llevar-_

_Voz del interfon –Si, un momento- _

_Zuko espera varios minutos afuera, estando frente a esa inmensa puerta de madera, tallada con ciertos talles religiosos. Se ha empezado a impacientar, pero parece que escucha unas voces a lo lejos._

_-Marina, querida apúrate-_

_Marina desde esa llamada no ha vuelto a hablar, tanto es su dolor que sus lagrimas se han secado, tampoco puede llorar. Estaba demasiado perturbada que hasta entonces le daba igual donde estar, 15 años toda una vida por delante pero ¿Para que?, sus padres ya no estaban para cuidarla._

_La monja abre la enorme puerta de madera, estando Marina detrás de ella levanta la mirada para ver quien la ha sacado de aquel lugar._

_-Marina, es tu tío Zuko ha venido por ti, anda hija ve y cuídate- La monja deposita un beso en la frente de Marina, la ayuda a sacar sus cosas y al haberla dejado afuera le sonríe y cierra la puerta, abandonándola a su suerte con el supuesto tío._

_"Es perfecta" Zuko le sonríe, toma su maleta y le indica hacia donde debe ir, Marina sin rehusarse lo sigue hasta ese carro azul._

-Oh, y ahora haces como que no me ves- Ese hombre gordo hablándole sumamente de cerca. Empieza a olfatear su cuello, volviendo a excitarse la muerde fuertemente en una parte del cuello, Zafira solo aprieta los dientes. El animal volviendo a ver la reacción de la muchacha, esboza una retorcida sonrisa.

-Bueno, creo que es hora- Estando encima de ella, y ella inevitablemente tiene las piernas abiertas la penetra, Zafira sin excitación alguna es sumamente doloroso. Aprieta los dientes aun más fuerte, la bestia al sentir el calor que la mujer le proporcionaba empieza a moverse como loco ignorando completamente que la única manera que logro resbalar su miembro es porque ha hecho que sangrara la muchacha.

Volviéndola a mirar, se da cuenta que no emite sonido alguno, salvo que tiene los ojos apretados. -¡Gime!, ¡Haz algo!- pero Zafira pareció no escucharlo. El hombre fastidiado y decide voltearla en cuatro puntos.

-Como no quiero si quiera verte, voltéate, ¡Anda!-

Zafira como perdida en sí hace lo que el gordo le ordena, quedando a gatas con sus nalgas frente al animal. El hombre apenas logro visualizar que tiene sangrado el pene y puede ver que la entrada de la muchacha también lo esta, decide chuparla la sangre que fluye aun por la entrada de la niña. Extasiado y enloquecido por el olor, la penetra y la embiste con más fuerza.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos, que se escucha un fuerte gemido proveniente de la bestia. Derramando totalmente su semen dentro de Zafira, se retira. Sin antes darle una nalgada tan fuerte que Zafira se tira al suelo. Inconcientemente se hace ovillo y sin que ella lo quiera, por más que ha luchado con todo desde que inicio llora inconsolablemente.

El tipo ni se inmuta, toma sus pertenencias, se viste y se va tal como llego.

-Zuko, ¡es un fraude!, tu mujer esa no hace nada. No gime, no grita ni habla-

-Discúlpeme Señor Haru, es la primera vez que pasa-

-Solo te aviso, solo porque se lo que tienes pero los que pueden venir por primera vez se te pueden ir-

-Señor Haru, le agradezco el aviso en seguida iré a ver y nuevamente sea usted bienvenido- Zuko haciendo una reverencia en señal de educación.

El gordo sudado solo se gira sobre sus talones y se va.

"Maldita escuincla, ya habíamos hablado de eso" Zuko va echo una furia, dirigiéndose al cuarto donde se encuentra Zafira, abre la puerta. -¡Maldita puta!, ¡No es la primera vez que me la haces, ¿Qué te has creído?!-

Marina sigue echa un ovillo, temblando al menos ha parado de llorar.

Zuko viendo que lo ha ignorado, se dirige hacia donde esta, se hinca frente a ella. Estando lo suficientemente cerca de ella -Marina, si no haces tu trabajo...-

Peor que los insultos, reacciona de una manera demasiado violenta, se levanta para quedar sentada y estar de frente a su interlocutor - ¡Te dije que jamás dijeras mi nombre! ¡No lo toques, no lo digas! ¡Es parte del trato!-

-¡Pero tu no cumples tu parte! ¡Es la tercera vez que un cliente sale a disgusto! ¡Me sales demasiado cara maldita puta!- Y le escupe en la cara.

Marina ignorando lo sucedido, limpia tranquilamente su cara con su muñeca. Se levanta y va por una sabana para cubrir su cuerpo, desconociendo a su acompañante.

-Bien, dado que vuelves a ignorarme, cambiaremos un poco las reglas, respete mucho tu decisión de uno solo en una noche, pero ya es tiempo que trabajes como las demás, así es que tienes una hora para arreglarte, saldrás a bailar y otra vez estarás aquí, espero y los complazcas y cuidado alguien salga de aquí con una maldita queja- Se levanta Zuko.

Marina sigue dándole la espalda, ha escuchado todo perfectamente, pero ese otro animal ya conoce su forma de ser así es que solo espera a que se largue del cuarto.

-Con su permiso, Zafira- Haciendo una reverencia y de un modo burlesco, se retira, cerrando la puerta.

_-Escuincla, dejemos algunos puntos en claro. En primera, tendrás que ganarte el techo y la comida-_

_Marina queda perpleja, como que ganarse el techo y la comida, a su conocimiento sus padres le dejaron una gran herencia y según sus cálculos, ella podría nunca trabajar y darse lujos caros y aun así le sobraría dinero._

_-Por lo tanto trabajaras, en unos de mis negocios, que a decir verdad es uno de mis favoritos- Da a ver una retorcida sonrisa._

_-Yo no haré tal cosa, tengo suficiente...- Es interrumpida por Zuko._

_-Shht, no es que no quieras, es porque tienes que hacerlo y el dinero es mío, hice todo lo posible con mi abogado para que todas tus pertenencias que fueron heredadas por tus padres sean mías, así es que no tienes opción, o te vas a la calle y quizás te vaya mucho peor, ¿Qué escoges entonces?-_

_Ya no le podía ir peor, con todas esas condiciones tenía que aceptar el trato._

_-¿Y de que es tu negocio?_

_-Ya te dije, el que habla y dice las cosas soy yo, de ahora en adelante tu solo dices si, ¿Entendido?-_

_Marina era una niña sumamente fuerte, de un carácter inquebrantable, a su parecer asimilo muy bien lo de sus padres, el ir a vivir con este tipo igual. Pero aun así, era demasiado para soportar, en la vida que mas le quedaba, ¿Por qué simplemente no se murió junto con sus padres? Y la respuesta quedará al viento, ahora esta sola. Solamente ella será su única acompañante en esta vida, que aun desconoce lo que le espera._

**Gracias por leer nuevamente, espero y dejen reviews, Nos vemos xD...**


	3. Capitulo 3 Al fin te encontré

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- / Style Definitions / p.MsoNormal, li.MsoNormal, div.MsoNormal mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:ES; mso-fareast-language:ES; page Section1 size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0; div.Section1 page:Section1; --

Capitulo 3 Al fin te encontré

Marina, estando aun totalmente desnuda decide que la mejor manera de sentirse al menos un poco limpia, dado que el liquido seminal del ultimo animal cae sobre su pierna derecha, es tomando un baño. En la suite hay una cortina violeta al fondo, la cual al recorrerla deja asomar una puerta. Al abrirla se entra a un lujoso baño, cubierto de azulejo blanco, a la izquierda se encuentra unas puertas de cristal que claramente dejan ver la regadera, al frente esta una tina y arriba como a unos 50 cm. de la tina hay una pequeña repisa la cual contiene toda clase de sales de baño. Marina toma una toalla las cuales están a la mitad del camino entre la regadera y la puerta. La deja en una pequeña barra situada justo debajo de la repisa, abre la llave del agua caliente de la tina y como en un sueño es tocar el agua.

_-Bien, tienes solo el día de hoy para aprender lo que tienes que hacer-_

_Zuko va hablando en lo que se dirigen a su supuesto negocio, en ese lujoso auto azul. Marina solo se limita a ver a través de la ventana, ve los edificios, pasan justo enfrente donde solía entrenar esgrima, e incluso su escuela. ¡Cuanto no la extrañaba!, pero si aun estaban en Tokio..._

_-Dijiste que saldríamos del país-_

_-Se lo dije a la escuela, no a ti-_

_Marina solo suspiro, ya estaba por fastidiarse con tanto misterio. "¿Quién se ha creído? Me ha quitado todo, lo único que tenía de mis padres..."_

_-Llegamos, anda bájate, que esta será tu nueva casa-_

_"Dark Soul, creo que he escuchado su nombre, los pocos conocidos hombres que tenía no dejaban de mencionarlo" Marina echa un vistazo a ese lugar, el nombre lo tenía algo discreto justo en el cancel, se veía una enorme mansión e incluso mucho mas grande que la suya, donde solía vivir con sus padres._

_-Señor Zuko, ¿Qué hace tan temprano?- Un señor algo bajito de estatura, con demasiadas cicatrices sobre su cara de cabello color negro, vestido de unos jeans con una camiseta blanca con las palabras 'Staff' en color naranja de la parte trasera, le dice a través del cancel blanco de aquella mansión._

_-He traído una nueva, pero esta es especial- Y hace la seña de que voltee a ver a Marina, ella traía puesto una falda blanca hasta las rodillas con una halter color azul rey, con unas sandalias blancas con incrustaciones de piedra. El muchacho no dejaba de mirarla era mucho mas hermosa que todas las mujeres que ha visto, y aquellas eran demasiado bonitas._

_-¿De donde la ha sacado señor?-_

_-Eso es algo que no te importa, pero anda abre ya, vivirá aquí de ahora en adelante-_

_El hombrecito se apresura seguir las órdenes de Zuko, al abrir Zuko entra y le hace una seña al pequeño hombre para que meta las pocas pertenencias de Marina. –Marina, ven sígueme, te mostrare el lugar-_

_Marina no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos, "¿Mesas?, ¿Bebidas alcohólicas?, ¿Un tubo?" –No me digas que...-_

_-Vaya si no eres tan tonta pequeña, si en efecto este es uno de mis negocios favoritos, con un gran prestigio, nadie se ha quejado de los servicios que ofrece y no sabes lo mucho de dinero que ha dado a ganar y tu de ahora en adelante serás la principal, dado que aquí abundan mujeres rubias y pelirrojas, tú con tu singular color azul, sobre todo que aun eres virgen...- "Eso si que lo venderé aun más caro, quizás la de en una subasta... Ya tendré tiempo para pensar que es lo que haré"_

_Marina esta horrorizada, por boca de su madre había escuchado de este tipo de vida. Acaban enfermas, solas, olvidadas, maltratadas... Echa a correr, no importa a donde llegue, a donde vaya, sus amigas quizás la puedan aceptar, tendrá el modo de encontrar a alguien que la libre de esto._

_-¡Roy, corre, alcánzala no dejes que salga!- Se lo dijo a otro hombre, algo mas grande que Zuko en estatura, y Zuko no era bajo en lo absoluto, con una estatura de 1.85m, fornido, moreno, y con el mismo tipo de ropa que el hombrecito anterior, en escasos 30 segundos atrapa a Marina._

_-¡Suéltame!- Forcejea, grita, lo muerde, pero parece que a Roy no le causa daño alguno. Llegando hasta donde se encontraba Zuko, sigue sujetándola a modo de inmovilizarla y poniéndola enfrente de Zuko, este empieza hablar._

_-No, no, ¡No!, esto te costara demasiado caro, pensaba darte un día de descanso pero con esto te has ganado trabajar toda la semana y de empezar mañana, lo harás esta misma noche, quieras o no quieras, Roy te vigilará de cerca y en donde intentes escapar de nuevo será inevitable un severo castigo, solo porque estoy de buenas te lo perdono- Marina no dejaba de verlo con odio._

_Dirigiéndose al moreno fornido –Vigilaras su habitación, hasta que la rebeldía desaparezca, hazla entrar en razón y la quiero lista para las 11.30 de la noche, son la 5. Su habitación se ubica en la planta baja, la suite más lujosa que tenemos. Indícale el baño y de donde sacara lo que empezara a usar- Roy tan solo asiente y se va con Marina en brazos..._

_-¡Te arrepentirás!- Y le escupe en la cara._

_-¡Escuincla, basta!- Y le da una fuerte cachetada, -¡Vete acostumbrando a los golpes Marina porque nunca desaparecerán!-_

_-¡No digas mi nombre! ¡No tienes derecho a quitármelo!-_

_-Bien, este será el trato, harás lo que se te diga, a cada hombre que llegue contigo lo complacerás, cada petición la harás, no quiero quejas a cambio de no decir tu nombre- Y suelta una fuerte risa "¡Que fácil fue!" –Pero debes de tener un nombre ¿no crees?-_

_Marina no dejaba de verlo con mas odio, su nombre ya era lo único que le quedaba, al parecer su cuerpo ya estaba perdido, sus pertenencias ya nada le quedaba, sus recuerdos y su nombre, solo para ella, no permitiría que le quitara algo más._

_-Dado a tu repentino silencio, Zafira te llamaras, así como la piedra preciosa Zafiro, es azul, es hermoso y todo mundo lo puede tocar- Con cierto sentido lanzo esta ultima frase. Dándole unas ligeras cachetadas a Marina, se gira sobre sus talones mostrándole la espalda. –Roy de todos modos, vigílala, quizás serán meses pero más vale- Y se va._

Lentamente sumerge su cuerpo en esa cálida agua, lleno de aroma a frambuesa. Es imposible que no llore, "Madre, Padre ¿Me han abandonado?, cada día que pasa sigo muriéndome cada vez más, lo único que me queda es mi nombre, mis memorias lentamente se han borrado, yo ya no quiero vivir..." Y entre sollozos se sumerge en ese baño, aun no entendía porque tenía esa pequeña esperanza de que alguien vendría. "No seas estúpida Marina, nadie vendrá por ti, ya todos te han olvidado e incluso a las que alguna vez llamaste amigas, nadie sabe que aun sigues aquí..."

Sale cuidadosamente de la tina y toma la toalla que anteriormente había colocado. Abre el desagüe de la bañera y escucha como el agua se va, intentando aliviar su dolor con el ruido que produce al irse el agua.

En la parte derecha del baño hay una puerta de cristal ahumado, por lo cual no se ve bien lo que tiene hasta que se abre. Con la toalla sobre su cuerpo, se dirige para abrir la puerta y sacar los diversos conjuntos que últimamente han sido más que sus compañeros en estos miserables años de su vida. Y hasta la esquina de aquel closet visualiza ese conjunto azul, consistiendo en un brassiere y una tanga, el cual el adorno era usar unas alas de tipo mariposa.

_Roy la encierra en aquella habitación, llena de espejos –Ya oíste, tienes hasta las 11.30 para vestirte, el baño se encuentra al fondo, detrás de las cortinas- Y cierra con llave el lugar._

_Marina no puede para de llorar, la están prostituyendo y nadie parece percatarse de eso. Sin salida alguna tendrá de hoy en delante que hacer cada cosa que le digan, y acostumbrarse a vivir de este modo. _

_Oyendo las últimas palabras del gorila, vio la dichosa cortina, se dirigió a ella y vio esa puerta. La abrió y sin duda se asombro al ver ese enorme baño y en lo primero que se fijo fue en la puerta de cristal. Al abrirla vio todos esos conjuntos provocativos: Negros, blancos, rojos... Sin fin de colores y todos y cada uno tenían etiqueta de nuevo, al final de la línea vislumbro ese conjunto azul y debajo había unas alas. _

_Teniendo 15 años, aun le interesa tener ciertos juegos, sentirse que aun es pequeña pero al parecer esta noche todo será diferente, tendrá que mostrar su cuerpo desnudo sin que ella lo quiera, tendrá que entregar su cuerpo a quien sabe quien. Su consuelo era en sentir que se disfrazaba de algo más como en aquella ocasión en el kinder._

Decide que es tiempo de volver a usar ese conjunto azul, esboza una pequeña sonrisa al recordar que se siente disfrazarse al menos para poder ocultarse, defender lo último que le queda. Deja caer la toalla sobre su cuerpo y resbala hasta sus pies, toma delicadamente el brassiere y se lo pone, le queda un poco ajustado, haciendo que sus senos se vean aun más grandes, y al ponerse la tanga sucedió lo mismo. De la parte de abajo del closet toma su bolsa azul, donde contiene todo su maquillaje, también este ha sabido consolarla, al combinar los distintos colores puede dejar de ser ella y así sentir que a la que lastiman es a otra y no a ella.

-Disculpe, ¿Aquí es donde puedo encontrar a Zafira?- Un joven de cabellos lilas, hermosos ojos azules, entra a ese lugar que es el paraíso de unos y la perdición para otros.

_-¡Papá!, ¡Vamos papa, ven a ver!- Una pequeña Marina de 6 años, corría por el enorme jardín de su mansión, corría con su traje de ballet, creyendo como toda niña que era una princesa, con todos esos lujos y caprichos realmente creía que era de la realeza. Tanto corrió que se sintió perdida, Marina ya estaba desesperada, ya no veía su casa y por más que corría mas perdida estaba. Marina no paraba de llorar_

_-Te has perdido pequeña?-_

_Marina con lágrimas en los ojos escucha una voz, intenta limpiar su carita y voltea para observar quien le hablaba._

_-Supongo que eres Marina, verdad?-_

_Marina asienta con la cabeza._

_-Ven, toma mi mano, yo te llevo con tu papa-_

_Marina escuchando mágicamente la palabra papa, toma la mano de aquel joven. El joven pareciendo como si conociera perfectamente la mansión Ryuuzaki, la lleva de vuelta a la puerta principal y ve a su papa parado en un pilar de la entrada._

_-Clef, veo que ya conociste a mi pequeña hija-_

_Marina suelta la mano de Chef y corre a abrazar a su papa. El señor Ryuuzaki dirigiéndose a la pequeña de cabellos azules –Hija te presento a Clef, el estará trabajando cierto tiempo conmigo, como parte de un trabajo de su escuela-_

_Clef solo atina a sonreír._

-Si, pero por lo pronto esta ocupada con un cliente, no se si le gustaría esperar su turno o elegir a alguna chica, tenemos…- "Oh, mi Marina, que te han hecho" Clef se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-Esperare- Y como tratando de buscarla, entra a al lugar.


End file.
